


Jealousy

by ivars_heathen



Series: Unbroken [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba is still daddy but this time around a new pet name is used, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Implied Relationship, NSFW, Rough Sex, Strong Language, Unprotected Sex, dirty talking, dom!Boba Fett, explicit content, sub!Reader, there's a leash involved so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Jealousy is a color everyone wears but for you and Boba Fett, a fun time is order.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Female reader, Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Unbroken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Jealousy

The palace seemed to be moving in the right direction, people coming and going, negotiating between partners new and old flowed evenly keeping the place running on an even keel. Everything was steering itself in the profitable region, bookies were making Boba richer by the day and lock and keys were clicking together like glue except for one person in particular.

Fennec Shand sighed for the umpteenth time that evening, pouring herself a rather heavy handed glass of spotchka, Boba Fett was thiskriffingclose to being just a pinch of concerned that maybe she'd had too much. It wasn't his place to say and honestly he didn't really care what Shand did, she was a grown woman and could make her own decisions, just like you. You could do whatever your heart desired, who was he to even block your shadow of dreams and goals?  
Once again she sighed before coming to stand behind him on the usurped throne, sipping her drink.

"Something on your mind Shand?" Boba didn't even bother to give her so much as a look over his shoulder. His eye was on you.

"A few things," Fennec said truthfully, clinking the bottom of her glass at the back of the throne chair before continuing lowly. "I don't think your partner likes me very much."

"Why do you say that?"

"She keeps giving me that look." Shand explained, coming around the seat to lean against the arm of it, nodding her head towards you assisting the band in breaking down their equipment for the night.

"How do you know she's looking at you? maybe iI pissed her off." Boba said, watching you work and network around the palace, keeping tabs of who was who and what they just might be up to kept you busy. You had a keen ear for things which was a blessing for the new owner.

"I'm sure you did. I saw it earlier today too in the cellar, gave me a stink eye. I'm telling you I could take her out if need be." Fennec argued, scoffing and downing more than half of her drink. Boba grimaced under his helm.

"Absolutely not."

Shand looked down at him, her eyes glassy and her face a little rosy as she eyed him. "You don't think I could do it?"

"No. I don't." Boba rolled his eyes at her annoyed huff, he was an honest man even if he was a killer. "You don't know her very well and if you did you, wouldn't of even had that thought. I don't think I could either to be honest, she's a fucking hellcat."

Fennec grumbled beside him, finishing off her drink. 

Feeling eyes on the back of your head made you turn around, still coiling a roped amp cord around your elbow. You thought it was Boba, watching intently as you worked in that green dress he loved so much. You had snuck it into your wardrobe more often these days, each time a ping of excitement shot through you when Boba gave you that look, nodding with approval.

But it wasn't just him that was looking.

Fennec Shand was standing behind him, her fingers drumming methodically in your direction.  
....

"Stars I love this on you."

Boba was insatiable, once the last drunken straggler muddled their way up and out of the palace, he was on you. Pinned to a darkened corner, your Mando had you boxed in, the hem of your dress fisted in his hands.

"You have good taste Fett." You mused, giggling when he tickled the backs of your legs before drawing them up you sides, over your chest and gripped onto your shoulders.

"So do you. Come here." The bounty hunter practically dragged you to the throne room, twirling you around so you sat in his lap in his chair, cradling you to his chest the beskar chilling your flushed cheek. His hands kneaded your thighs, exposed to him and open. He had yet to claim you on this throne, there's still time and hours in the day and he often daydreams about it. 

Bent over an arm of the chair, hanging over the back of it, your back on the cushion with your legs thrust up in the air or just in his lap or-

"Ahem." Fennec Shand cleared her throat behind you, your face scrunched at the interruption and you rested your head against his helmet. Boba sighed.

"Can it wait?"

"Apparently not. This guy is quite adamant about speaking with you." Fennec answered as you climbed out of his lap, smoothing down your dress. You had to admit it was pretty satisfying and delectable to see watch him adjust himself when he stood after you. 

He knocked his fist under your chin. "Rain check, princess."  
....

The stranger in question was tall and lean, standing just inside of the entrance with his back facing the three of you as you came up the stairs.

Interested in your presence he turned around, a handsome older man with more salt than pepper colored hair greeted you, chomping down on a toothpick and a smile.

"Well I must say that the armor looks a lot better on you than it did on me." The man had a comforting drawl and a kind smile which quickly faded as Boba jumped at him and grabbed handfuls of the mans' shirt, bringing him close.

"You wore my father's armor?!"

"Now slow down there friend, I didn't know it belonged to anyone. Those Jawa's didn't tell me shit, just cut me a deal on the gear, that's it." He looked quickly between the three of you, hoping maybe you or Fennec would come to his rescue from the bounty hunter. Before you could reach out and touch his arm he let the man go, slowly.

"What is so pressing Mr..."

"Oh Maker I haven't even introduced myself, apologies, it has been quite a day. Or week or so now I suppose those damn troopers- I'm getting ahead of myself, yet again. My name is Cobb Vanth and I am the marshal of Mos Pelgo."

"You're in some sort of trouble then marshal?" You asked, watching the man watch you as he rolled his shoulders. 

"Somethin' along those lines little lady, yes. A few weeks ago a squad of drop troopers rolled through my little neck of this planet and I admit they have over stayed their welcome. At first they were kind and kept to themselves pretty much but now they've taken it upon themselves to test me and my townsfolk. I can't have that. Not anymore." Vanth explained in length how he longed to be rid of those meddling troopers, they were up to no good and messing with his good people.

Boba must've been in quite the mood, your little cuddle session just prior might've had something to do with it. He agreed to help him in return that this Cobb Vanth guy would offer their services in gathering as much information against his enemies should they hear a rumor from a traveler. Vanth made the quiet mistake of telling Boba that wouldn't be a problem as long as you were around. He grunted and shoved you away from the doorway and back down to your quarters for the night.

There were several troopers mulling around speed bikes, working on them as you traveled to Mos Pelgo the next morning. Boba zoomed in with his helmet, noticing that they were armed as if waiting for something to happen abruptly.

"What would you have me do, Cobb Vanth?"

"What do you mean?"

"He means do you want them dead or alive?" Fennec replied.  
....

It started with pleasantries but it quickly turned sour in a matter of minutes, a few of the troopers recognizing Boba's insignia and helmet, testing his limits. Five out of the eight were dead and lying at unnatural angles on the ground at your feet. One of them surrendered while the other two made the mistake of aiming their blasters at the Mandalorian. 

Heaps of white and splashed red armor surrounded you, Boba didn't need Fennec or you or even Cobb Vanth to take out the trash, the new man just stood there with his mouth open watching Boba Fett work.

It was really a pleasure to see him in action.

"Well that was fast." Cobb Vanth chuckled, taking his hand off of his own blaster as if he were a part of this minor melee.

"In case you didn't notice, Boba Fett is not a patient man." You smiled up at the marshal.

"I noticed." He returned the gesture and patted your shoulder affectionately.  
Boba noticed that.  
....

"So what did you think of Vanth?" Boba's voice sounded firm as he started to undress, taking off his helmet once you two had made it back to the palace and set it on his bedside table.

"What do you mean?" you kicked off your boots while sitting on his bed, he almost sounded jealous but that couldn't be true. What would Boba be jealous of anyway? nothing even remotely had happened and Boba wasn't a jealous man, didn't have a jealous bone in his thick body.

Or did he?

"I saw the way he looked at you, how he touched you like he knew you. What sort of character is that for a man to have?" Boba questioned. "Touching what doesn't belong to him, hmph.

"He didn't know we are... well uh, involved. Nothing happened Boba, you were there. Don't get so worked up."

"I'm not! I know what I saw and that motherfucker... he touched you!"

"On the shoulder."

"It doesn't matter. You are not his to touch." Boba used his bounty hunting voice, boisterous and proud. He cleared his throat and stripped off his under shirt, the scars that lined his heavy back made like tattoos on his tan skin.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

Boba scoffed, huffed and puffed out his chest a little more before stalking over to where you sat, looking up at him with a naughty smile as he lifted your head.

"I don't get jealous, kitten."

"Ok-aay." You chuckled and peeled off the layers of your own flight suit.

Boba didn't want to think about the way he caught Cobb Vanth staring at you, the crinkles of his eyes as you chatted with one another on the way back to Mos Pelgo to gift the townspeople the good news. Fennec elbowed him when you arrived back into town. Which reminded him...

"Do you not like Shand?"

Where did that come from? he didn't know why his conversation with Fennec the day before had bothered him more than it should. Not in a rough way but more at the fact that Fennec made it notable to express herself to him, by the way it made him hot under the beskar. That you were just as much of a threat. Without telling you, Boba knew Fennec saw you as one and that made him silly with desire. 

Maybe he was just curious. 

"I don't think your partner likes me very much."

"I like her just fine. Why?"

"She thinks you don't like her for some reason. Is that rumor true?"

"She said that? she's the one who has problem with me, not the other way around." You snorted at the audacity that she would feel so inclined to mention it to Boba. What would he care and furthermore why the kriff would Shand care at all what you thought about her. She wasn't here to win a fucking popularity contest, she was at the top of her game and good at her job. What would it matter what little old you thought?

"How so?"

You sighed. It was stupid really, playground shit but it still rubbed you the wrong way. "I overheard her talking with one of your goons the other day. Apparently she thinks she should be where I am." Boba cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, a few thin and fresh marks scarred his collar. "She thinks she should be your right hand, not me. That I have no business with you."

"Who said you were?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I never said you were my right hand." The look on your face was absolutely priceless and for the first time in months, maybe even years Boba Fett let himself be in the moment and actually, genuinely smiled. 

And laughed.

"I'm glad you find this so funny Boba. You're a real mudhorn ya' know that?" Boba let you gripe before pulling you up against him, wrapping you up in his arms while he let himself laugh a little more into your temple.

"You're mine you know?" Boba kissed the top of your head, stroking the back of your head in an embrace, his heartbeat pulsed nicely in your ears. "No one could replace you."

"I know."

"Good. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong impression. I want everyone to know who you belong to."

You turned and looked up at the man, all wide eyed and dumb struck sick like. "Oh yeah? and how do you plan on doing that?"

Boba grinned devilishly and moved around you, knelt down on his side of the bed and pulled out a small wrapped box like the one he had presented to you with the dress. 

You liked this thoughtful Boba, he was not like that when you two first met. Over time he seemed to pick up on things you'd mention, flowers you liked, which color brought out the color of your eyes, favorite snacks. Mundane things, small things but they always seemed so much bigger coming from a hardened criminal like Boba Fett. Knowing he didn't do those things for others made your belly tight.

"What is it?"

"Open and see."

"Is it for play time?" you asked playfully, the box was too small for any kind of under garment or attire, maybe a new set of socks at best by the size of it. You even shook the container at your ear.

"Just open it." Boba snorted and watched you tear at the box.

Your eyes lit up.

Inside the neatly folded tissue paper was... a collar and leash. And not just anything plain; oh no, this was beautifully made and constructed, lilac in color with a sturdy durasteel chain, a small folded handle of the same color at the end for the one in charge.

You grinned and looked up at him, a sweet wave of desire rushed through your veins. "It's beautiful!"

"You think you'll like it?"

You shot him a look. "Of course! will you put it on?"

Adrenaline knocked him on his feet and he helped you pull out the collar first, securing it around your neck before attaching the leash to the front. You toyed with the end of the leash, slapping the end of it on your palm. This toy could have multiple uses, you thought.

"How does it look?" you wiggled your eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning." Boba sounded out of a breath, just you there twisting in your under clothes, sheer and braless with a pastel collar and leash in your hand. Oh Maker the things he was going to do with you and to you. He'd never grow tired.

"Can we play now? show me how you own me." you blinked up at him, tantalizing him further. He was already getting embarrassingly hard from looking at you like this and you weren't even naked. 

Yet.

Boba hummed and wrapped his fist around the durastreel chain until it was at the base of your throat, tightening it deliciously slow as he moved your head up by it and kissed you hard and slow, fucking his tongue into your mouth, tasting as much of you as he possibly could.  
....

"Kitten wants to play huh? you've been a naughty girl thinking about this. I knew you were trouble, look at you letting me collar you like a good little pet. My pet," Boba's chuckles were low and should be illegal by how fucking pornographic it sounded to your ears. "I should've collared you months ago, make you wear it out of this house so every fucking one knows you belong to me. You belong to the king."

You moaned at his words, getting a thrill out of watching him undress you below the waist, lifting your hips for him on the bed as he got rid of your thermal leggings. He smirked when he saw you weren't wearing any underwear.

"You sure know how to play with fire, kitten. I love that." Honestly Boba wanted to tell you he loved you, he wanted to be vulnerable for you like you were for him, but pushed down the feeling again, not wanting to make things messy in case you didn't feel the same.

Boba loved to praise you and all your efforts, not only to satisfy yourself and your own hungers for him or the adventure of a new bounty puck, you were the most spontaneous woman he'd met so far in his life, on any planet. 

You kept him interested.

Could he live without you? sure. He was a whole other man before you two stumbled together but did he want to? absolutely not. He couldn't stand being away without you for more then a few days, your presence was always welcome and always missed.

Maybe he did really love you.

He sure loved the sight before him now, drinking you in as you wiggled against his mouth trailing up the inner meat of your thighs, taking tiny little bites as he made his way to the apex of your thighs. Boba was no fucking slouch when it came to eating pussy, thank the stars you landed a man who knew what he was doing down there. You'd had a reasonable amount of partners, some had more experience than others but when it came to Boba Fett, there was absolutely no match.

His mouth was used for more than just business.

He knew what you liked, how much you liked the feel of his teeth on your most sensitive bits, the right amount of pressure to place on your clit with his tongue, the perfect curl of his middle finger. He knew all of those things but he wasn't doing any of that right now, he was driving you wild.

Wanting to prolong your torture, turn you on as much as he could without busting a seam on his pants, enjoying the look of you collared for him, the leash end laid between your breasts and was fisted on your hip, keeping you grounded.

One of Boba's many tricks. He liked to hold you down while he ate you out, keep you still and in the moment of bliss, on the verge of tears if not full blown sobbing with his mouth on your cunt.

"P-please..." you whined and begged for what you weren't exactly sure anymore, Boba had worked you over with the fairest of touches, the back of his knuckles slipped through your folds, tempting you to push down on his fingers that seemed to move just out of reach of their destination.

You were sure Boba Fett would be the death of you.

"Aww please what kitten? you sound so distressed. What's wrong princess?" Boba chuckled and took a big bite of your thigh, tugging on the leash so you were forced up to steady yourself on your elbows, the perfect view of him smirking just enough in the shadows of the bedroom for you to see that he was up to something.

A moan strangled out of you when he plunged his fingers into your pussy, you watched the predator of a bounty hunter glow in your pleasure, his cheeks turning rosy as he moved his fingers agonizingly slow, in and out before he finally gave into either to you and your sounds or his own time bomb was going to expire if he didn't put his mouth on you. Tongue rolled out lewdly, his grip on your leash tightening as he made you look down at his actions, your wetness and noises urged him on, his throaty humming against your clit made you scream and grab at the blankets beneath you.

"That's it kitten, purr for me." Boba growled and continued to lick you clean, prodding your entrance with the tip of his tongue.

"Daddy I'm gonna' cum." You whined again, screwing your eyes shut when he twisted his fingers just right, claiming your first orgasm as his own. Satisfied that he brought you to climax so quickly.

"You needed that huh, kitten?" Boba tsk'ed you and wiped your arousal from his chin with the back of his hand, tasting you off his fingers before letting your neck relax.

Boba roamed and slithered his way up your body, his hard built chest rubbed against yours, the thin fabric of your thermal top the only thing barely separating you from skin to skin, he made it his mission to draw this out, to make you aware and feel everything he had to give you.

Boba toyed with your shirt, mouthing over your stomach and sternum, taking a bite out of your shirt before licking stripe after stripe over one pert nipple then chuckling to himself as he treated the other one just the same.

"Why are you doing this to me?" you groaned, bucking your hips against his, trying desperately to get some sort of friction going on down there, the cool air of the room was starting to make whatever wetness was left over feel icy against your cunt.

"What is it that you think I am doing kitten? I'm only showing you love and affection, admiring the one true thing that belongs to me. Nothing wrong with that, right kitten?" Boba sounded so kriffing sure of himself through a mouthful of your neck.

"You're driving me crazy." Once again you moaned and wiggled beneath your man in charge.

Boba Fett chuckled once more, rumbling through his chest and straight into your yours, your pussy clenching at the low, playful sound of it. He moved to hover over you, caging in your head with his mouth at your ear. "That's the point, little one. Now turn over on your stomach."

With a sigh you did as he asked, still reeling from the passionate kiss he just gave you.  
....

Boba Fett was more than thrilled with his latest purchase, sure he had surprised you with gifts and trinkets while he was off-world on a run or something you favored he had saw in some market but nothing compared to this one. You two would get quite the use of it. 

It looked so fucking good around your neck.

Boba smiled behind you, his thrusts harsh yet slow, his grip on the durasteel chain tightened once more, pulling your head back at just the right angle as he fucked you.

He knew then he would absolutely have to pound you out if this was the reaction he was getting.

"Oh kitten you wanton thing, you're going to wear this collar with pride aren't you?" Boba hummed after you did in reply, your mouth hanging open as you felt Boba's cock stretch you open just a little more.

"Yes daddy. Y-you know I will." You cried out, fisting the sheets below.

"That's a good girl. Everyone on this fucking planet will know you wear my name. I've claimed you, fuck if they don't listen I'll march you right out there and take you on the throne. Show everyone only I get to touch you, get to fuck and fill you. You're off limits." Boba was running his mouth, working himself up with his own words so much that he hadn't realized he was ending almost every word with a harder and harder thrust down into you. 

"B-bet you'd like to do that." You moaned and pushed back, catching him mid-thrust that hit a specific spot inside you making him hiss.

Your pussy wet and squeezing him like that made him swear and grunt out your name. "Atta' fucking girl. Do that again."

You did and by Maker were you rewarded for your efforts, Boba had leaned his chest on your back, his hips slowing into lazy circles to slow your next orgasm down. He scratched a trail down your side with his free hand, hunching over you, overpowering you, making you sweat.

"Open your mouth." Was all he said, licking the shell of your ear and wiggling his fingers in front of your face. He loosened the leash enough for you to move your head and suck them in, humming at the thickness of them and the salty aftertaste of blaster residue that had marinated into them from his gloves.

Those soaked fingers of his spider-walked their way down your belly and onto your clit, rubbing you just enough to cause a certain sort of friction that you so desperately needed. Of course Boba knew exactly what he was doing, had all along. He knew you craved him more than anything in the galaxy, wanted him, needed him. Boba Fett was not a man bred to disappoint.

And he certainly wasn't going to start now by any means.

"Who do you serve?"

"You." Your pants became quicker and little balls of light started to flicker behind your eyes in ecstasy. You groaned again.

"Who do you desire?"

"Y-you... only you."

"Who do you belong to?" Boba swung his hips back before giving you a tight and powerful thrust.

"You!"

"Who holds your allegiance princess?"

You looked over your shoulder at that one, grinning fucking cock dumb and with a lusted out voice you licked your lips and hummed his answer.. "B-boba Fett."

He hissed again and chomped down hard on our shoulder making you wail and hang your head.

"That's my good girl. I can feel you squeezing my cock kitten... trying to milk me dry or something?"

"O-or something." You cried, tears welling up in your eyes at the pleasure Boba was delivering, the sounds of your skin slapping together pushed you further toward the edge of a well deserved release.

"You're so good to me kitten. Here, let me be good to you. Stay with me."

Boba sat back on his heels bringing you with him, setting his fingers at a newer, faster pace on your clit. Doing his damnedest to get you off one more time tonight.

You came and Boba followed close behind, a surprising size load at that. It felt incredible, he made your pussy sloppy with him, he made little jittering thrusts', coming down from his own high. He sighed and pulled out, smearing what cum had slid out over your slit, pushing some of it back in with a pleased grin.

You mumbled a thank you and dropped down completely on the bed, out of breath and sex drunk you felt him dip off the bed and grab something to clean you up with from the fresher. Watching him come back into the room, completely nude and one hundred percent still as intimidating with and without his armor was something you cherished, moving your legs apart when he asked.

He unclipped the leash and tossed it aside before climbing into bed with you, letting you rest your head on his shoulder, fading bruises polka dotted his tan skin. "What did you think kitten? good investment or not?"

"Like I've said before; you have good taste."

Boba was content with you there snuggled down next to him, as special you he made you feel he never really let on that you did the same for the bounty hunter. He kissed the top of your head and turned down the lights and let your breathing soothe him into the night.


End file.
